Irresistible
by sans toi
Summary: Poor Seth just hit puberty... Slash, Mpreg, AU-ish


**Warning: **Language, Slash, Mpreg, (Ultra) AU~ Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own! Sad but true ):

_**Irresistible**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"What the hell do you mean he's staying here? We can't just let him stay here! He's a convict, Sandy! And what about my baby? He's fragile and insecure as is! He doesn't need someone who could possibly hurt him in the same house!" Kirsten Cohen ranted at her husband, not caring if the boy in question was only a room away.

"Will you calm down? He can hear you!" Sandy Cohen tried to calm down his wife.

"I don't care if he's right next to me! I want him out! My baby's not going to live with a convict in the house!"

"Seth will be fine. Plus, Ryan is going to stay in the pool house. Seth barely ever comes out of his room anyway."

"What if he takes advantage of my baby?" Kirsten whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Will you stop calling him a baby?! He's 15!" Sandy retorted. He sighed. "Look, Ryan is a good kid. He just needs someone to help him out a bit. His mother just left him in the streets! What if it were Seth?"

"Fine! But if he even comes close to breathing on my baby you and him will regret it!" Kirsten stormed off. Sandy shook his head and went to the foyer where Ryan was still standing.

"You know, nothing's going to happen if you sit down," Sandy joked.

"Mr. Cohen, I think I better be going…" Ryan said.

"I told you to call me Sandy… but I digress… You're not going anywhere. I insist you stay here. Kirsten is just a bit overprotective of our son, Seth. He'll be home soon. He's a really nice boy, he's just very shy."

"Yeah, I heard Mrs. Cohen… I promise I won't touch him!" Ryan quickly added.

"I know you won't, Ryan. Like I said, Kirsten is a bit paranoid…" Sandy laughed, "Our son is very delicate, especially right now that he just hit pub… forget I said that, he might kill me if I embarrassed him with someone he doesn't even know yet."

"No prob," Ryan grinned.

"Let me show you to your room," Sandy said, leading Ryan to the pool house.

* * *

Stupid school making me finish gym even though I hit puberty,* Seth cursed. Due to this, he always had to change in one of the stalls. Stupid jocks. What's ironic is that fate will think it funny and have me marry one, popping out jock babies so they can molest weak people like me and repeating the fucked up cycle of life.

"Hey, princess, let me in there," one of the jocks said, "I won't do anything you haven't done before."

"Fuck off!" Apparently everyone else had left. That was one of the disadvantages of having gym last period. Great, Seth thought, he's going to rape me and probably knock me up to boot. Thinking he'd make a run for it, Seth quickly pushed his gym clothes into his backpack and quietly unlocked the stall's door and ran toward the exit. The jock, unfortunately for Seth, was a bit too fast and managed to grab his backpack, yanking Seth back and making him fall on the ground.

"Dumb bitch."

"Don't you dare touch me! My dad's a law-" Seth was silenced with the jock's hand.

"Luke! Luke!" A girl called out from the exit, "Where are you? Come on or we're going to be late!"

"This isn't over, princess," Luke grinned , grabbed his gym bag and joined his girlfriend at the exit.

"Asshole," Seth muttered. He exited the school and started looking for Summer's car, his best friend.

"Seth!" Zach, Summer's boyfriend, called out.

"Zach," Seth sighed, "Where's Summer?"

"She felt sick so she went home early; she told me to take you home... Are you okay? You look flushed," Zach hugged Seth. He had been a bit touchy-feely with Seth since his "late-blooming" as had a lot of other boys, and Seth was regretting the day he longed to be noticed and not be invisible.

"I can walk, Zach," Seth sighed as he broke away from Zach's embrace. Zach looked surprised.

"Like hell you're walking! Summer would kill me. Come on, Seth," Zach led Seth to his car.

"Fucking horny bastard," Seth muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Zach asked.

"Lucky lonely mu.... stard," Seth said. What the hell was that? he thought.

"What?" Zach laughed as he opened the car door for Seth.

"Nothing. You know me and my quirkiness," Seth rolled his eyes and got in the car. The trip wasn't long, but it sure seemed it. Zach would stare at Seth when the younger boy turned around. Seth knew he was being watched but he was getting used to being stared at. Being used to being picked last in a team during gym, Seth felt weird for boys fighting over who would get to have him on their team, so he usually went on the girls' team, who now detested him for taking all the boys' attention from them.

"Tell Summer to feel better and to call me. Better yet, I'll call her myself," Seth began to take of his seat belt. Before he knew it, Zach had opened his door for him and held out his arm for Seth to take. "Thank you," Seth sighed and got out of the car, ignoring Zach's hand.

"Take care," Zach embraced Seth, lingering longer than expected.

"Zach, what the hell are you doing?" Seth asked, a bit irate.

"Nothing," Zach blushed, "I should go... probably... yeah." Seth just stared at his best friend's boyfriend.

"Seth, honey!" Kirsten called from the door.

"Coming, Mom!" Seth yelled back, "Bye, Zach." Seth waved back and Zach stupidly waved back as he got in his car and drove away.

"Zach Stevens?" Kirsten curiously inquired, "He seems like a nice boy, when are you bringing him home?"

"No, Mom. He's Summer's boyfriend."

"Oh, so has anyone asked you out yet?"

"Mom! I'm not going to talk to you about that!"

"What?! What's wrong with talking to your mom about boys, honey?"

"It's just awkward! God, Mom! But if you have to know, yes."

"Oh! Who? Is he a nice boy? When will you bring him to meet your wonderful family?"

"I didn't say yes, Mom."

"But why?" Kirsten looked upset, "I thought-"

"You thought wrong," Seth snapped back. He realized that his hormones had done it again and apologized, "I'm sorry, Mom." Seth hugged her.

"Don't worry, honey. Come on, let's go in. Oh, I forgot to tell you that your father has gone crazy and brought a convict home."

"Wha-wha-what," Seth stuttered as they entered the house.

* * *

"Seth! Come meet the newest member of the family!" Sandy called across the room. Kirsten scoffed and left the room. Ryan turned around and his jaw dropped slightly as he saw Seth. "Close your mouth, son." Sandy chuckled. "Seth, this is Ryan Atwood. Ryan, this is my lovely son, Seth."

"Lovely indeed," Ryan said mesmerized. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Ryan," Seth greeted him by mischievously kissing him on each cheek. Yet another one fallen to my pheromones. At least this one's relatively cute, Seth thought.

"Sello Heth..." Ryan stood there stupidly. Seth giggled.

"It's impolite to laugh at others, Seth," Sandy chastised Seth like a five year old, "Apologize to Ryan."

"Sorry, Ryan," Seth looked down. Ryan hugged him. Seth was surprised a bit, but not as much had it happened a few months ago.

"It's okay," Ryan kept hugging Seth shamelessly, completely forgetting Sandy was in the room.

"Seth, go get your mom and tell her we're eating out today," Sandy cleared his throat. Ryan reluctantly let go of Seth and was hurt at Seth's willing to go so easily.

"He's beautiful," Ryan said to himself forgetting, once again, that Sandy was still present.

"Yes he is. I would kill anyone who takes advantage of him."

"I would never, sir."

"You make sure of that," Sandy threatened, "Because if you ever do, not only do you have to face me, but you'll have to face his mother. Now go get changed, son: we're going out."

"Do you think I could invite Summer?" Seth asked his mom. He did not want to sit there without anyone to talk to but his parents.

"Sure, sweetie," his mother replied, "Call her quickly."

"Thanks, Mom," Seth picked up his phone and pressed 3, Summer's speed dial number. "Summer! Are you feeling better?"

"Seth, hi! Yeah, much. I was just a bit nauseous."

"Summer! What if you're pregnant!"

"Shut up, Seth! Not everyone's as sluttish as you. Wouldn't be surprised if you were!"

"Hey!"

"You know I'm kidding."

"Whatever. Anyway, my dad brought this guy to live with us and we're taking him out to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure... Wait did you say live with you? What the hell! Is your dad going through a Jewish crisis again? Last time he donated like ten grand to some Holocaust charity now he's taking in strangers?… Well, it's not like it's a criminal."

"Ha ha, that's hilarious, because my dad represented him in a criminal case."

"Woah! Well, he isn't like a creepy 40 year old is he?"

"No, he's more like a hot 16-ish year old."

"More the reason to come, then!"

"Hey! You have Zach already!"

"Ugh, Seth, you're such a bitch."

"I learn from the best."

"Oh, how funny. Well, I'll be at your house in 10."

"Okay, ciao."

* * *

"So, Ryan, where are you from?" Summer asked.

"Chino."

"Ew," Summer grimaced. Seth giggled.

"Seth!" Kirsten gasped. She may not have liked Ryan, who was still staring at Seth and did not notice the giggling directed at him, but she still held on to her values and one of them was respect, "Don't be rude."

"Sorry, Ryan," Seth lowered his head.

"What?" Ryan asked, coming out of his trance.

"I'm sorry," Seth repeated.

"For what?" Ryan inquired, oblivious. Seth rolled his eyes. Summer grinned, this is going to be fun, she thought.

* * *

"I want him out of here, Sandy! Did you see him today? How could you not have? Everyone in the restaurant could!" Kirsten yelled at her husband.

"So he likes Seth. He is beautiful, just like you, can you blame Ryan for liking him?"

"He was drooling! If I could read his mind, I would have slapped him because I'm sure he was thinking obscene things to do to my baby! And if he had the chance, he would take advantage of Seth. I want that... that vagabond out of here!"

"I like Ryan and he's staying. Ryan is a good kid, and he is just mesmerized by our son's beauty like many of the others. I trust him. He won't take advantage of Seth, he may be less fortunate than us, but he's a gentleman. And stop calling him a baby, Kirsten!"

"He was not drooling!" Seth exclaimed.

"Sure looked like he was! I can't believe your mom didn't say anything either, she was staring daggers at him. It was hilarious when he dropped his soup on himself, all for staring at you. I nearly died from hysteria," Summer laughed.

"That was not funny. It was cruel of you to laugh! I had to clean him up."

"Anything to get your hands on your future baby daddy!"

"I was just being nice. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy!"

"Well his "puppy" did get burned by the soup the idiot dropped on himself but-" Summer stopped as she saw the door open.

"Summer? Your dad is on the phone. He says your cell phone is off," Kirsten handed the phone to Summer. Summer walked outside, leaving Kirsten and Seth alone.

"Yes?" Seth asked, inspecting his nails.

"Do you like him?" Kirsten asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"I do," Seth began, "He's genuine. It's nice to see someone who isn't stupid, ignorant or thinks he's superior because his daddy has money and expect me to worship the ground they stand on."

"I was afraid of that, but as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"God! All of you act like I'm about to marry him! I've not even known him for 24 hours!"

"Oh, I thought that you _like_-liked him."

"Just because he does, doesn't mean I do! I admit he's very attractive but that is not going to make me give myself to him!" Seth yelled.

"Good, I was just worried that-"

"I'd open my legs to the first boy that paid attention to me?!" Seth interrupted., "God, Mom! I'm not a slut! I may be a loser but I'm not _that_ pathetic! And yes, I'm still a virgin! Half of the boys at school act just like Ryan did today and I pay no attention to them! You raised me better than that! I feel bad you actually thought I would do that!" he began to cry.

"Seth, honey, I didn't mean it like that! I know you're responsible, baby. I'm sorry, I'll leave you and Summer alone now," Kirsten consoled her sobbing son.

"Thank you Mom," Seth sniffled and hugged her. Summer came back in and Kirsten left.

"I heard your little speech, and I'm sorry I've been-" Summer embraced Seth.

"You believed it?" Seth asked, surprised.

"What?! You little bitch! You made your mom feel horrible!… I've taught you well."

"Thank you, thank you, no hands!" Seth raised his hands, smiling.

"You're so lame!"

"Hey!" Seth threw a pillow at her.

"Bitch!" Summer laughed and hit Seth with the pillow.

"I'd hate to break up this sexy pillow fight, but do you guys want to go out to eat?" Marissa came in the room.

"Who let you up here!" Seth asked.

"Your hot new butler! If he weren't a butler, I'd have fucked him senseless already! Yum!" Marissa drooled.

"He isn't a butler, Marissa. He's Seth's future hubby!" Summer joked.

"Oh, is he? Well, that explain why he's not wearing a uniform… and looks our age… and is in your house."

"No! He's not! Be quiet, you!" Seth threw yet another pillow at Summer. Why the hell do I have so many pillows? he thought.

"Well, if he isn't, you don't mind me snatching him up, do you?" Marissa grinned.

"Yes…" Seth blushed, "I don't! Of course I don't!"

"You have a boyfriend, you slut!" Summer said for Seth.

"Luke is getting old."

"Luke? Luke the jock? I thought you were with that other guy…" Seth said, realizing his friend's boyfriend had almost raped him.

"Nah, now _he_ got old," Marissa replied, "Anyway, where is the hunk staying? I want to go see my future boyfriend."

"In the pool house…" Seth mumbled. Marissa grinned and took off running.

"Why the hell did you do that Seth? We both know you like him. Stupid ho."

"Shut up, Summer," Seth snapped, secretly agreeing with her.

**A/N: OK, in this very AU, some boys go through changes in their bodies and makes them susceptible to pregnancy once they hit puberty. They are still boys but as they require a lot of changing their bodies are constantly excreting pheromones and all that junk out, making Seth irresistible to many (more than he already is, of course ;P) already horny teenage boys. I will explain more in later chapters! R&R!  
**


End file.
